


Make Me

by singedbylife



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedbylife/pseuds/singedbylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just a sex scene. </p><p>Inspired by Sueworld2003's manip "Make Me". Go find Sueworld2003 on livejournal. She has made a ton of brilliant manips - often on the more kinky side. You will find some of her works on nekid_spike - often she has made manips for particular stories. Go read Whichclothes or glassdarklyuk's fics on livejournal. Lots of lovely sueworld2003 manips and lovely dark and kinky fics but also - I kid you not - some of the best fanfiction you will ever read in your life! And some of the stories, Whichclothes in particular, are simply sweet and wonderful but always extremely well written. :) The latter author usually prefers a HEA too (which I love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

“Make me,” he’d said and leaned back a little more into the comfortable seat of Angel’s fancy leather chair. His feet were resting on the huge polished desk and he’d smirked up at the old man, knowing how much he annoyed him.

He’d forgotten one thing, though; he was no longer uncorporeal and as soon as the challenge had been uttered, something unreadable had passed over Angel’s face and before Spike knew it, Angel had ripped him up out of the chair and tossed him sideways like a rag doll. He hit the back wall hard enough to make a few of the fallic symbols drop to the floor along with Spike himself. 

Spike would have liked to make a snide remark on the ridiculous, pompous macho décor lying around him if Angel hadn’t grabbed him and yanked his hands behind his back, nearly twisting off his shoulders from their sockets in the process. No nonsense like, Angel had clapped a pair of shiny handcuffs around Spike’s wrists. He must have got them out of one of the now open desk drawers.

Then the big tosser had managed to get a hold of Spike’s legs and cuffed one of his ankles to the corner leg of the massive Corporate Dick hardwood desk. The legs on the bloody thing were made of steel and try as he might, Spike couldn’t yank his leg lose or even make the ton of wood move as much as a fraction.

“Right, you win. You made me. Good on you. Now release me, you great, big oaf!”

“Shut up, Spike.”

Angel picked up one of the knives from the floor and to Spike’s relief placed it well out of Spike’s reach on the far corner of the desk. Not enjoying his discomfort, Spike cursed and tried once again to break the chains but it was to no avail. 100 per cent vampire proof.

“Let me go!”

Angel tsked and sauntered round the desk, seemingly contemplating the remaining weapons still on display. As if he didn’t know each and every one by heart. He settled on the bō staff made of solid red oak wood. With a smug smile which Spike didn’t fancy much, Angel removed the staff from the wall. Then he rummaged around the open drawer some more and picked up a coil of nylon rope and another set of ankle cuffs. 

“Spread them,” he said as he approached Spike.

“I bloody well will not!””

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one will it be?”

“You’re off your rockers. If you think I’m gonna spread anything for you anymore, then you’re up for some sore disappointment.”

“Oh, I think the only one, who’s gonna be sore is you Spike.”

Angel kneeled and grabbed hold of Spike’s free ankle avoiding the kick which Spike tried to deal him and secured Spike’s leg to the other corner of the desk. This left Spike facing the desk in a much too familiar position.

“Angel, for fuck’s sake. Stop this. I’m not a fucking fledge any longer and you can’t treat me like you used to do. Release me.”

Angel took hold of Spike’s hair and yanked his head backwards and whispered close to his ear, “Are you sure about that, my boy?”

Fuck if that hoarse brogue didn’t go straight into Spike’s cock which hardened instantly.

“Yes. Yes, I sodding well am. Let me go.”

“So you,” and Angel kept a firm hold of Spike's head, while licking down Spike's neck, pressing cool lips to the carotid before grazing the skin with a pair of sharp fangs, drawing a bit of blood in the process, “don’t wan’t this?”

“No,” Spike ground out, trying to convince his body not to react.

A big hand snaked between Spike and the edge of the desk and started rubbing him expertly through the denim adding just the right pressure. 

“Or this? You don’t want this either. Is that right, William?”

“Fuck. What are you on about, Liam? What the hell is this?”

“This is me giving you what you want. Making you.”

Spike groaned. Angel’s cool lips on his skin and Angel's strong fingers clutching his hair made him ache and shiver with want.

Fuck. 

“Isn’t that right, Willy?”

He growled in defeat. “Fuck, yes. Yes. You’re right, alright? Bloody well do it then.”

Angel chuckled and Spike closed his eyes allowing himself to let go. A resounding smack to his bum left him gasping in shock and made him growl in disapproval. 

Next thing he knew, Angel had pushed the fighting staff up under Spike’s cuffed arms and pressed it down hard forcing Spike forward. His chest was pushed down roughly against the smooth surface of the desk and he grunted in pain and discomfort but didn’t struggle much. Instead he moaned and gasped like a whore. Angel began to wrap the rope around Spike’s elbows, tying them to the staff, whle keeping them as wide apart as the handcuffs would let him. Spike’s cock twitched even as he grunted in discomfort. 

Angel walked the few steps away to pick up the knife he had discarded. Matter of factly he returned and began cutting off Spike’s t-shirt. He tore the remaining pieces of soft black cotton out from under Spike’s torso causing a mild burn on Spike’s midriff. Then the knife cut through the denim fabric and with a tug and a yank, the trousers were gone as well and Spike was spread out naked, bend and bound before Angel. He pressed his head hard against the desk, unable to stop the noises of need, feeling his hard cock smearing precome on Angel’s fancy desk. Angel resumed the grip on the staff and stepped up close, his trousers touching Spike’s legs, his hard on pressing into Spike’s bum. 

Angel let out an appreciative hum. 

“Go on then,” Spike sneered. “Now that you have me at your sodding mercy, get it over with.”

“Oh, I will, William. When I’m good and ready. I think I want to play a little at first. Think you need some color on that pale, skinny ass of yours”.

Spike swallowed. 

“Remember how I made you scream the first time I had you?”

Angel’s voice was low and intense and slightly mocking. 

“How you cried and begged me to stop and then came all over your frilly clothes? How you curled up on my lap afterwards when I told you you’d been a good boy, your little virgin ass still burning red, your hole still dripping with blood and cum?”

Spike pressed his forehead to the table. Oh, what a lost little lamb, he’d been. What Angelus had done to him had been hell. Foolishly, he’d expected his old weak persona to be gone with his newfound supernatural strength. But all such beliefs had been shredded by Angelus. And yet, on his back, being manhandled and buggered by this brute had made him come so violently that he’d nearly passed out. And when it was all over, hours later, with the pain subsiding, his cuts and bruises healing he’d become painfully hard thinking of it. Had realized that the scent of blood, his own blood aroused him. And so did being taken. 

That night and many nights afterwards, everything was out of his control. Just as it had been his entire uneventful life. He could kill and maim as many he’d like but with Angelus, he was still helpless. And he got off on it. 

*Whack*

A belt flew against his bottom. He swore and twitched but Angel held him down and hit him relentlessly. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting and burn like hell. After a few more stinging wallops with the belt, Angel threw it aside and spanked him properly until he howled. 

Then a slicked finger wormed itself inside him and he only managed to grunt in surprise before he contracted around the digit, squirting his come on the desk. 

“So soon, Spike?” 

He didn’t answer, only panted in reply. It had been bloody long since he’d had a leg over.

“Well, let’s see if you’ve got more in you.”

Another finger joined the first and soon Angel was rubbing him just right and his cock which had never truly flagged, rose to full attention as he was opened. 

A large dollop of slick was pressed into him and he heard Angel unzip his pants.

“Ah, William. God, I’ve missed this.”

A bulbous head was pushed inside him and he groaned as Angel sank into him to the hilt.

Angel removed the handcuffs and tossed the staff aside and Spike braced his head on his arms, sighing in relief of the added free movement. But Angel slid his hands from Spike’s shoulders, down his arms, forcing Spike to stretch out. His breath hitched as Angel placed his hands above Spike’s own, intertwining their fingers. Soon the hands tightened and he was held down hard. Angel started fucking him slowly, and very thoroughly. Gradually, he picked up more speed accompanied by profanities sputtered from Spike, urging him on.

“Yes! Harder! Fuck me. Fuck.”

“Oh, I am, William. Such a sight you are. You feel so good. I’ll have that little ass of your whenever I want, won’t I.”

“Yes, oh god. Yes. Always. Always.”

And they both twitched and spasmed and came. 

Angel slid back down, dragging Spike with him so that he ended up in Angel’s lap.

Minutes ticked by and reality slowly returned. A beginning sense of shame and anger began to surface in Spike’s mind, but Angel’s arms tightened around him. Spike frowned and stiffened.

“Don’t, Spike. Please. We both needed this. It’s nothing to be ashamed off.” 

Spike snorted lightly. Angel was right of course. They needed this whatever it was. He sighed and leaned back against Angel. It felt good being held like this. If the ponce wanted him to get up, he’d bloody well have to make him.


End file.
